James needs help
by KevinJonasislove
Summary: Giovanni is mad and when he's mad people get hurt. What happens when James is his target and he's alone, scared and hurt. Will Jessie and Meowth help there friend. Can Ash, Misty and Brooke save the day. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

James shivered as he; Jessie and Meowth entered the chilling, sinister gym. It was so dark it was hard to see where they were going. There was a forbidding echo whenever anyone made a sound and the only thing James wanted in the world was to grab Jessie put Meowth in a safe Pokeball and run far away.

But he had to continue he couldn't run away from Giovanni and Team Rocket now, he had too much involved it in to just run away because he knew his boss was mad at him.

"James SHUT UP!" Jessie said. James hadn't said anything but his teeth were clattering together violently due to the cold of the gym and his fear of what he knew was coming. Although he tried his hardest to stop he could only quiet them, a little which made Jessie glare at him

James tried to ignore her, Jessie was just nervous. She really did care about him like he cared about her. They were best friends…right? James questioned in his mind.

All of a sudden the lights flickered scaring James half to death. Giovanni, never one to under do anything, appeared on a giant TV screen above the Rockets heads. He was giving the terrified team a death glare and appeared to be shaking with anger. He was more infuriated at them than ever before because they had lost a battle to Ash so he defeated them and won a very prestigious hard to win badge. This made James hate them even more; they just had to get him Meowth and Jessie in trouble. It was all Ash's fault.

"I'm sor-" James began as he got on his knees to beg for forgiveness, the cold floor pierced his skin.

"SILANCE!" Giovanni yelled.

James started shaking. It wasn't as if he, Meowth and Jessie were new to Giovanni's anger, they usually enraged him and were told off for it at least once every month. But this was big; it was bigger than failing to steal a useless Pokemon. This time they had done something to hurt Giovanni's and Team Rocket's reputation and Giovanni was exceptionally defensive of his reputation.

He had also never yelled at them, instead keeping up an act of calm yet scary anger. This, they were finding was worse, much worse.

"I AM SICK OF YOU SCREWING UP EVERY SINGLE TIME I ASK YOU TO DO EVEN THE SIMPILEST TASK! I REGRET THE DAY I EVER MET YOU! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT COULD HAVE POSSED ME TO GIVE YOU TWO IDIOTS THE JOB!"

By this time Jessie, James and Meowth were clutching each other and shaking.

"NOTHING I EVER DO GETS THROUGH TO YOU AND I AM SICK AND TIRED OF MY PUNISHMENTS MEANING NOTHING TO YOU SO THIS TIME I AM GOING TO MAKE SURE MY PUNISHMENT DOES NOT GO UNNOTICED! THIS TIME I AM GOING TO PUNISH YOU IN A WAY THAT WILL MAKE YOU MAKE SURE YOU NEVER MESS UP AGAIN!" Giovanni stopped yelling, and took a deep breath.

Very few members of Team Rocket had ever seen Giovanni lose control of his temper, and the few rumors of times when he had were terrifying. When Giovanni got mad someone always got hurt.

Giovanni snapped his fingers and two intimidating and buff men wearing black Team Rocket uniforms and black hats with Team Rocket Body Guards written on them in red appeared seemingly out of no where.

"Now one pathetic thing about your team in particular is that you care about each other." Giovanni was back to his scary calm now. He was almost whispering and Team Rocket found themselves unknowingly lean closer to him to hear what he was saying.

"The only way to get through your think skulls is by hurting your partner. The members I respect are heartless they could honestly care less about what happens to their team mate as long as they get paid well and accomplish their mission. This is how Team Rocket should be, cold-blooded, cruel killers. But you, you have failed that lesson completely and actually love one another. It disgusts me. So I'm going to punish you for this, and all the problems you've put me and my team through. I am going to take one of you and allow the others to see how badly they get hurt." Giovanni said.

"But which one shall I take. STAND STRAIGHT YOU IDIOTS!" He yelled.

James was scared to let Jessie go but he forced himself to. The trio all pulled out of their huddle and stood straight like they had been ordered to. They were now shaking even more without having each other to hold on to.

"Should it be Meowth? I could learn so much about cat like Pokemon by testing his pain tolerance level and maybe I could even get him to shut up for once." Giovanni said.

Although Giovanni was terrible to certain people he would never be cruel to a Pokemon. He only said that to scare Jessie and James he was beyond enjoying the looks of terror and dread they had on there faces, at the though of there loud mouthed annoying friend getting injured.

Giovanni's guards picked Meowth off the ground and he bit them. This resulted in Meowth receiving a hard slap to the back of his head.

"Hey what's the big idea?" Meowth fierce as always asked.

The guard hit him on the back of the head once again this time way too hard, there was a loud smacking sound that echoed through the desolate gym making James feel sick to his stomach. Meowth whimpered but remained silent at that point.

"Or perhaps I will take Jessie she is after all very desirable." Giovanni said.

James started shaking harder. He had heard all the nasty rumors about what Giovanni did to young beautiful women who had failed to complete the tasks he had assigned them.

"Well of course I am beautiful but what does that have to do with torture," Jessie who was far more innocent than she pretended to be said foolishly.

Giovanni just smiled down at her.

"Oh you will see soon enough. Yes, I will take Jessie." Giovanni snapped his fingers. The guards immediately grabbed Jessie and began to drag her out of the room.

James stood motionless he knew what Giovanni would do to his best friend in the world, heck his only human friend in the world. They would destroy the innocence she always pretended not to have. He knew he couldn't let that happen, yet there he stood stunned unable to move.

Jessie, who would of course never go down without a fight punched one of the men giving him an impressive black eye. The guard pulled her hair and she screamed.

Something cracked in James when he heard Jessie, his Jessie get hurt.

"Stop!" James yelled.

Everyone stopped in there tracks to look at what they believed to be a weak purple-haired male. They couldn't believe he had just spoken against his bosses' direct wishes, a crime punishable by death in Team Rocket.

"Please don't take her." James begged, he was crying now terrified of the though of losing Jessie.

"Take me! Please take me! Torture me, just don't ra-, don't hurt Jessie. Please!" James begged.

Giovanni smiled, slightly which was left unnoticed. He often wondered how James could be so easy to manipulate, soon he would have his prize.

"James stop!" Jessie demanded.

"No! They're going to hurt you Jessie. They're going to hurt you badly."

"Get a grip." Meowth said.

"Stay out of this!" James and Jessie demanded at the exact same time.

Giovanni snapped his fingers and once again started to drag Jessie away from the room. James threw himself at the guards, still crying.

"No, no please no, don't take her. I'll do anything just don't take her." James pleaded in a tone of utter desperation.

"Oh really anything…" Giovanni said.

James nodded and wiped a few tears away from his eyes, suddenly ashamed at himself for crying. He just couldn't help himself, the idea of anyone taking his Jess away from him and doing that to her. It sickened his admittedly kind and loving heart.

"Is that a yes," Giovanni prompted.

"Yes I will do anything." James said.

Giovanni laughed a laugh that could cut through your soul like a blade while freezing you to the core like polar ice.

"Then come." Giovanni ordered.

"James you don't have to do this they want me not you." Jessie said hugging her James fiercely.

"I'll b-be ok," James said, now that Jessie was safe he transformed into his typical weak self. Still if this was what it took to keep his the only two friends he ever had safe it was worth it. The guards yanked the small shaking man away from his only safety blanket without caring for the tender moment.

All of a sudden out of nowhere Jessie kicked one of the guards. Meowth took down one of the guards While Jessie with a powerful right hook, several crutch kicks and a smile knocked the other guard out cold.

"You, you tried to attack a guard for me?" James started crying again this time in pure joy. She did care about what happened to him.

"No, he was just really annoying me," Jessie said.

James sunk a little on the inside. He though what she just did was proof that she cared, but apparently it wasn't. Giovanni smiled James would pay badly for his friend's impudence whether or not it was his fault. Giovanni snapped his fingers again and this time fifty guards appeared.

"You dare to try and stop me; a girl and a kitten, please." Giovanni laughed, "I will have no more of this ridiculousness. Take him."

On Giovanni's order the guards drug James away.

"I'll be ok. Don't worry about me Jess." James said and for the first time since she was a kid Jessie felt tears well up in her eyes as she watched her only real friend being drug off to be tortured.

Well there it is chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it and there's lots more to come. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Meowth and Jessie stayed up all night, both terrified of what Giovanni was doing to hurt their friend. But, of course, neither of them was willing to admit they were worried about James. Both were hatching half-baked plans in their head about how to save James, however it seemed impossible. They were outnumbered two to probably about a thousand. And besides Giovanni was a military genius where as they couldn't even catch a Pikachu.

Jessie for a short time even considered snatching a phone and calling the police but it would be impossible to send all of the rockets to jail and such a thing would not be taken lightly. Giovanni would probably find a way to have all three of them killed if they did so. And James sacrifice would be in vain.

So, eventually, feeling completely hopeless they both fell into a restless sleep. Their dreams were filled with black colors and blood and their James in the middle of it all in a great amount of pain.

In the morning a guard entered Jessie and Meowth's small cold room and took them to an even smaller colder room to have breakfast. It was a horrible breakfast with gray substances which looked like eggs but tasted horrible and bread which was just days from rotting.

"Maybe he's tryin' ta torture us wit' da food." Meowth said, poking at his food.

"Don't be ridiculous. You know because of James they'll only torture hi-" Jesse was cut off and her mouth was hanging open.

There were three guards standing in the hallway. The all looked identical. Jessie was confused why were three guards here? What did they have to say? Were they sent to take them to James? She hoped so this was the longest since she was sixteen and she joined the team that she had gone without seeing James. Even though she scolded herself for the weak emotions she missed him.

Then all of a sudden:

"You have half an hour." The guard said.

Everything snapped in Jessie's world and it was like a picture that you spent five minutes looking at thinking it was perfectly normal only to realize you were actually looking at it upside down. Oh my God. This…this beyond gorgeous man was James, her James.

"We have security cameras so behave or else the boss will have something special in store for you." The other guard growled at him, raising his fist and almost hitting James. James whimpered involuntary and the guards left.

Jessie's mouth still hung open in pure shock. There was no way of possibly denying it. This was James. Meowth gasped. Now Jessie, of course, knew James was beautiful. Heck he was more attractive a good ninety percent of men she knew but this…he… He was a better looking than the pictures of models Jessie used to droll over in Junior High School.

He was wearing tight black leather pants that made his legs look firm and magnificent. He was wearing a slim fitting short sleeve shirt silk shirt that show cased huge muscles no one could have guessed he had when he wore his typical baggy white shirt. Jessie had no idea James worked out but now she wondered why she had never noticed before.

He was wearing tasteful make-up that made him look more desirable than ever. They made his lips look luscious, his beautiful black eyes stand out and his complexion look perfect. Clad on his feet were expensive diamond studded platform shoes. He also had a black bracelet with the number "28357" engraved on it with silver numbers. His left ear and nose were pierced. This was odd considering that one of James's biggest fear was needles and he went out of his way to avoid them.

Jessie felt a wave of jealousy wash over her. The new clothes, the make over, the obviously real silver bracelet and the 24 carrot gold ear and nose rings. Why did James get all of this new stuff while she didn't get anything? The boss was mad at them so James got beautified while she and Meowth had to sleep in a small room and eat God only knows what for breakfast. She wanted justice.

All of a sudden, like a clock striking twelve on the night of Cinderella's ball, the spell Jessie was under for a brief moment wore off and Jessie saw James's real condition.

There was a myriad of untreated large bruises and cuts covering his arms, promising the area of his body under his shirt would look just as bad if not more. His skin was ripped and chapped in the shape of handcuffs on both of his wrists, which served as heart breaking proof of the previous night's struggle. Jessie suddenly felt sick for being envious of James just a few minutes ago.

He had a bruise in the shape of a boot on his left check, a black eye and a large long but skinny cut which ran from the top of his forehead to his nose to his chin, and bruises in the shape of hand-prints, none of which had not even been tried to be covered by the concealer that covered his face.

The worst part of all of this was that his trade mark beautiful hair was ruined. It was buzz cut and dyed black. So this was why none of the Rockets who worked at the head quarters had black hair. The worst part of it was that the natural silky softness of James's hair was destroyed by the hair dye and it now looked brittle and was not soft.

Jessie knew to James, who was as vain as she was losing his hair, having it shortened, dyed and damaged was a worse fate than hours of torture.

His beautiful silk shirt read in red letters "Prop. Of Giovanni." Jessie couldn't believe she hadn't noticed that before. But it made her beyond mad. James was no one's property.

Jessie wanted to take back thinking this new version of him was beautiful. He was indeed beautiful but not like this, never like this. She wanted her confident and stylish, yet seemingly weak boy back. She didn't want to see the muscles he carefully hid from everyone for some unexplainable reason. She wanted her James, her handsome, quirky, free James back.

"Sit down an' have som' food buddy," Meowth said, in a falsely cheery voice.

James avoided eye contact with both of his friends and sat down.

"Are you ok," Jessie asked. She mentally slapped herself, of course he wasn't he had just lost his hair.

James didn't answer. He didn't even look up.

"Are you ok?" Jessie asked again, unable to stop herself.

James didn't react this annoyed Jessie a lot, so out of years of practice she instinctually pulled her mallet out and prepared to hit James over the head with it.

"I SAID ARE YOU OK?" Jessie asked, holding the mallet over his head, seconds away from hitting him.

James involuntary flinched. He looked up at Jessie and Meowth for the first time since he had been with Giovanni. Jessie shivered. She dropped her mallet and the sound of a dull echo surrounded them, which went unnoticed. Meowth and Jessie were frozen on the spot.

"Wh-what did they do to you?" Jessie said, her voice shaking.

James eyes were dead they lacked the usual sparkle of mischievous they had even when he was sad. His eyes looked haunted. His soul must have been broken but Jessie needed to know how this happened, what they had done to him so she could try to undo the damage. She prayed it wasn't permanent.

After a few awkward seconds of Jessie and Meowth looking at James eyes they both looked away. Jessie felt like she had seen something embarrassing, something she shouldn't have.

"Have some food ya must be starvin'," Meowth said.

James just moved his eyes up so he could see the food then sadly let his eyes drop again.

Jessie was stunned James had never refused food. She had a creepy feeling that Giovanni was forcing him not to eat. She was just so mad at everything right now but mostly at one thing in particular.

"Your shirt is seriously ticking me off James! How the heck does Giovanni think he is anyway? You do _**not**_ belong to anyone!" Jessie said, wishing she could hit Giovanni over the head with the mallet she had just almost hit James with. She felt James eyes on her but he still didn't respond or even lift his head up.

Jessie wished for a moment that things were different. That she wasn't Jessie. That he wasn't James. She wished her world and their relationship was different because at that moment all she wanted to do was throw away the uncaring bad girl image she had been striving to achieve since she was four and wrap James tightly and firmly into her arms.

She wanted to hold him and cry. She needed to tell him it would be ok, that they would get out of here together. She wished she could thank him for taking her place although she would rather cut her hair than have his be cut.

But she was Jessie. He was James. And something like that just couldn't and wouldn't be allowed to happen. A few minutes passed, with Jessie longing to hold her James like a teddy bear, until Giovanni flashed on another large screen that Jessie hadn't even noticed before now.

Upon seeing this James started shaking really hard and tried to hide behind Jessie. Jessie tensed and prepared to do whatever she could to defend James. Meowth bared his claws in annoyance. He hated Giovanni. Sure, James annoyed the cat Pokemon on occasion but he never deserved to get hurt.

"Number two eight three five seven." Giovanni said.

James continued looking at the ground but his shaking had intensified. Giovanni smirked, clearly enjoying the fact that James was afraid of him.

"Coward bow to me," Giovanni ordered.

James instantly got on the floor and started bowing. Jessie's body tensed in anger.

"Tell your friends what I am to you," Giovanni ordered.

James bent his head in shame. He whispered something that no one heard.

"Louder," Giovanni said.

James got redder and whispered something this time a little louder but still a little too quiet to hear.

"James," Giovanni said in a warning voice.

James head snapped up, but he still didn't look directly at anyone.

"You're my master," James said.

Jessie gasped. Meowth hissed. How dare he make James say such a thing?

"And what are you to me?" Giovanni asked.

"An object with no feelings or pain," James said. He sounded so conquered, so crushed.

Giovanni leered.

"Much better now take off your shirt. I know your friends have seen last night's marks on your arms, now let them enjoy the full effect." Giovanni hissed.

All the suffering and humiliation was obvious in James face. Tears welled up in his eyes. His hands shook as he began to unbotton his silk shirt.

"STOP IT!" Jessie yelled, before James had even unbuttoned the second button.

"You're hurting him." She wished she hadn't added the last part, as it made them both sound weak.

Giovanni lowered his eyebrows in furry.

"Aw Jessie you still have yet to learn to respect your betters. Very well but the boy will pay for your insolence." Giovanni said.

Giovanni snapped his fingers and two guards appeared.

"Send him to the Venusaur whipping rack for fifty lashings."

James paled. Than before Jessie or Meowth had time to react James was gone. They heard Giovanni laugh and than suddenly the screen turned black and they were alone again.

Hey thanks for reading. If anyone can guess what Giovanni is doing to James I'll dedicate the next chapter to you.


	3. Chapter 3

Three weeks had passed in the horribly dark Team Rocket castle. James hadn't talked to them since the day Giovanni took him away. Giovanni took James during the day after James had breakfast with them, and returned him late at night. James then stayed up crying but didn't say anything to his friends. Jessie and Meowth loved James, even though they would never admit it and they were worried about their best friend.

As the days passed James was often returned to them with large bruises and cuts all over his face, arms and legs. Once he was returned to them in so much pain that he could not even walk for several hours. On this day Jessie and Meowth waited on him and gave him their food.

They were worried about James. He had lost at least ten pounds which was bad, really bad considering that James was already skinny to begin with. They grilled their friend about what was happening to him but he refused to talk to them.

After three weeks James was returned during the night and he talked for the first time.

"Jessie Meowth it's time you left on another mission. My master says for you to get a Pokemon he'll be proud of." James said.

"Finally, it's more than about time we got you out of here and feed you." Jessie said.

"I'm not coming," James said.

Meowth and Jessie gasped.

"But buddy you have to come. You're our partner." Meowth said.

"My master wishes I stay." James said.

"Bu…but," Jessie said.

"My master's original plan was to kill me but instead he decided to take me on as a permanent slave." James said.

"But James," Jessie said. Tears were wailing up behind her eyes. He was leaving them, how could he?

"I am sorry you must leave." James said.

"No James we can work something out, we'll sneak you out of here, or call the police or… or something. But we can't leave you, not with what he's doing to you." Jessie said, barely being able to restrain her tears.

"No, you must leave now." James said and with that he turned to leave and walked away.

Team Rocket guards came to drag Jessie and Meowth unwillingly out of the building. When they were kicked out Jessie and Meowth ran far away from the building. They ran and ran and ran until they had to stop. Then the two collapsed and began to sob.

I close my eyes  
And I can see  
The day we met  
Just one moment and I knew

Jessie didn't know how this was possible. Jessie being away from James, James not being in their team, it was ridiculous. Giovanni said they would pay and Jessie didn't doubt he was telling the truth for a minute but she never knew he could take away her best friend. And as much as she worked to deny it James was more than a friend to her.

You're my best friend  
'Do anything  
For you

He was her best friend. Jessie lived her entire life building boundaries, keeping people away. James was the first and only person to knock down these walls. He was the only person Jessie ever trusted. Jessie's mom was abusive and her dad left before she was born. She grew up not trusting that is until she met the beautiful purple haired man who would change all that.

We've gone so far  
And done so much  
And I feel  
Like we've always been together

Jessie met James when she was sixteen and they had been close ever since then. Jessie had never really had a friend until she met him. But of course she wasn't quick to give into her desire to trust James. So she was often mean and hateful towards him

Right by my side  
Through thick and thin  
You're the part of my life  
I'll always remember

"Jessie, I just, I don't understand. Why are you always so mean to everyone, especially me? Do you really hate me?" James said.

This conversation had taken place a year after they had been put into a team. Jessie was heart broken to think James thought she hated him, but she couldn't blame him. She was after all mean to him all the time.

"No of course I don't hate you," Jessie said.

"Then why? Please help me understand, you're my best friend but you're always hitting and yelling at me and it's starting to get really hard to go through." James said.

"Um…James I have something to tell you," Jessie said. She didn't know why she was doing this but she couldn't stop herself.

"Go ahead Jess, I'm right here," James said.

"I never really had a family or someone to love. My dad left before I was born and my mom was an alcoholic and abusive. I never had any friends either and people only picked on me in school. Then I finally did get a boyfriend in eight grade named Mark and he abused me until I finally broke it off. I've been alone ever since then." Jessie said.

James looked stunned. He honestly had no idea.

"Oh Jessie, I'm sorry." James said.

"It's ok James, I'm sorry I'm always so mean to you. It's just…"

Jessie cut off she didn't know what to say. Just having this conversation, telling James these things made her feel vulnerable beyond belief.

"I promise Jess you'll never have to go through anything like that ever again. I'll never hurt you and I'll never let you get hurt by anyone else either." James swore. Then he engulfed Jessie into his arms.

"Jess you're my best friend. I love you like a sister." James said.

Jessie wished she could have had the strength to tell him the same thing. But she couldn't, even though she did feel the same way. Anyone she ever told she loved them always left her. And she just couldn't risk that with James. But she felt that James knew how she felt even if she couldn't tell him.

You've helped me find  
The strength inside  
And the courage  
To make all my dreams come true  
How will I find  
Another friend  
Like you

Ever since that day and Jessie's confessions James was very protective of her. He always made sure she landed on him after they blasted off so he could break her fall. Then even when his bones had broken he always made sure she was ok before he took care of himself. And he always made sure she felt happy and safe. He even allowed Jessie to hit him with whatever object was lying around and yell at him, without complaint. Even when she went too far and her abuse left marks on his skin. Oh how Jessie wanted to protest his doing that. She wanted to yell at him that she wasn't a baby and could take care of herself. But she just couldn't somehow.

It felt too good to be loved, to be taken care of. James had finally gone too far in protecting her and sold himself to Giovanni in return of their safety. Jessie knew it was her fault.

Two of a kind  
That's what we are  
And it seemed  
Like we were always winning  
But as our team  
Is torn apart  
I wish we could go  
Back to the beginning

Meowth cried besides Jessie. He never though he could feel close to a human. Yeah, he knew he could work for and with them, but liking a human feeling close to one. Ha! Meowth was apposed to the idea. That was until he met James. James was special and Meowth knew they would be friends ever since their first training mission. Meowths' stomach hurt so he stayed behind. Jessie passed him by without concern but James cared, James stopped to ask him what was wrong.

"Hey what's wrong?" James asked.

"My feet hurt and I got some hunger pain." Meowth said.

"Here you can have my bread," James said.

Meowth was shocked. This was not his experience with humans at all. They only cared about themselves, never about Pokemon.

"But-but what if you get hungry?" Meowth said.

"It's ok," James said.

"Thanks you're a real pal." Meowth said.

And with that small, yet endlessly valuable sign of friendship Meowth had made his very first human friend. Eventually, of course Jessie grew on Meowth as well but James was always secretly his favorite.

The time has come  
It's for the best I know it  
Who could've guessed that you and I...  
Somehow, some way  
We'd have to say goodbye.

As Jessie and Meowth continued to sob they realized the truth. Their James was gone. They had seen Giovannis' power and knew that he always got what he wanted. And at this moment he wanted James to be his permanent 'torture toy.' So that's what James would be. Jessie and Meowth had no power or control over it. As much as they hated the fact, they however would not be surprised if Giovanni finalized the pain they were experiencing by killing James either accidentally or on purpose and then sending them invitations to his funeral to see his broken body one last time.

Somehow today...  
...we have to say goodbye.


	4. Chapter 4

Jessie and Meowth continued to cry until they heard rustling in the bushes. They automatically wiped away their tears. It was bad enough that they had to see each other crying but they would not let anyone else see their shame.

"Hey guys I sure am hungry." A familiar voice said.

"Of course you are. You're always hungry." Another familiar voice said.

Jessie stood up and wiped away the final tears on her face. It couldn't be it just couldn't be the brats. Wasn't her day bad enough without them making it worse?

She saw them and suddenly anger hit her. And it hit her hard. The moment they came past the bushes and into their eyesight Jessie clutched her fists.

"This this is all your fault?" Jessie yelled at them.

"Umm… what's all our faults? And where's James?" Brock asked nervously, he had seen Jessie's wrath before mainly aimed at James (who had his full sympathy) but now without James her anger seemed to be aimed straight at them.

"Because of _you_ James is dead, well he isn't yet but he might as well be!" Jessie practically yelled.

Now Ash, Brock and Misty were looking at with their jaws wide open. James…dead? It just couldn't be true? Sure the Team Rocket trio annoyed them half to death but James just couldn't be dead.

"That's right and you can get those stunned looks off your face! If Ash here hadn't defeated us and won the Earth badge the boss wouldn't have been mad at us and James wouldn't be… he wouldn't be…" Jessie couldn't control herself. To her utter dismay and self-hatred she fell apart in front of the brats. It was just too hard for her to talk about losing James.

Brock leaned in awkwardly towards Jessie and put his hand on her arm.

"Maybe if you can calm down and tell us what happened we can find someway too help." Misty said, trying her hardest to remove the hatred from her voice. Sure she despised them but no one deserved to lose their one true love and best friend. She didn't know what she would do without Ash.

"Don't you understand? James is gone and it's all because of you brats!" Jessie yelled. She took out her frying pan and prepared to use it, but Meowth stopped her just in time.

"Don't do that Jess I think these twerps might actually be able to help James." Meowth said. He knew these irritating humans could do absolutely anything as he had witnessed on many occasions.

Jessie was mad at Meowth for telling her to do something, but she stopped none the less she'd try anything if there was even a small chance it would be able to help James.

"The boss was real mad at us after we lost the badge to you. He wanted revenge so he tried to take Jess but James wouldn't have that so he went in her place." Meowth started to explain.

Jessie held her head in shame. She already knew it was her fault. Why did Meowth have to point it out?

"The boss was planning on just killing James but he kept him alive instead to be used for torture. And just today James told us to leave. But the thing is that we don't think James will survive the boss for very long." Meowth explained.

Misty, Brock and Ash stared at Meowth in pure and utter shock. They always got a creepy feeling from Giovanni but they never even though he was capable of such cruelty; killing someone by slowing torturing them. This was sick!

It only took a few moments for Ash's hero side to come out.

"We're getting him out of there." Ash said.

"YOU IDIOTS! There is absolutely no possible way that we can save James. Giovanni has a couple hundred guards surrounding the place! It jus can't be done." Jessie said.

The group though of how they could overpower Giovanni for a few minutes but every idea they though of was impossible.

"I've got it," Ash finally said.

After a few more seconds he said. "Wait no that would never work."

"We can sneak in and snuggle James out," Ash offered.

"Um what part of hundreds of guards do you numb-brains not understand?" Jessie said.

"Hey be cool. He was just trying to help." Misty said.

"Well maybe if he hadn't gotten us in this jam in the first place he wouldn't have to be trying to help!" Jessie yelled.

"Well maybe if you two weren't such awful Pokemon trainers you wouldn't have lost and James would still be here!" Misty yelled.

Jessie and Misty were at a stand still. They were both clutching their fists and glaring at each other.

"Guys…guys," Ash said nervously.

Meowth, Ash and Brock were staring at the two divas and looking very nervous.

"I've got it!" Brock said.

This luckily got Misty and Jessie to stop glaring at each other and look at Brock fascinated.

"Yeah?" Meowth said. Meowth needed James to be saved or else he knew soon Jessie would get mad and he'd be the target.

"We'll call Officer Jenny, their always talking about how much they want to bust up Team Rocket," Brock said, his eyes might have been big hearts. He was practically drooling over the though of helping his beloved achieve her dream.

"Yeah, genius there's just one problem with your brilliant plan." Jessie said.

"Yeah what's that," Misty said irritated.

"We're part of Team Rocket." Jessie said irritated.

"Yeah, but Officer Jenny will help you and both you and James will be free," Brock said.

"How," Jessie asked.

"Well actually being in Team Rocket isn't illegal. Think carefully have you guys ever done anything illegal when Ash wasn't there to witness it." Brock said.

"Oh, I get it," Misty said happily.

"No… well there was one time but the poor old man died a week later out of a heart attack." Meowth said.

"Perfect," Brock said smiling.

"If you're tried, which I believe Jenny will be too happy to finally get a lead on Team Rocket that she won't even considering doing that then we can just deny you ever did anything for Team Rocket and say you just joined because you were pressured into it and fear tactics were used to make you join." Brock said.

"That's perfect," Ash said.

Ash, Brock and Misty all looked at Jessie waiting for her say so. At that moment Jessie and Meowth made a decision to fight for James no matter what it took.

"Let's do it," Meowth and Jessie both said at the same time. Then they looked at each other and nodded.

"Ok," Ash said.

Brock got out his cell phone and dialed Officer Jenny's phone number.

"Officer Jenny?" Brock said.

"Yes Brock," a slightly annoyed sounding Jenny said.

"We know where the Team Rocket Headquarters is located." Brock said.

"Tell me everything," Officer Jenny said.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you so much to the person who reviewed. It means a lot to me. So enjoy this.

"Pl-please," James weak raspy voice begged. "Ju-just sto-ARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGG! PLEASE! HURTS!"

Tears stung James eyes. He had never bee in this much pain. And he knew that he wouldn't last much longer. He had already gone through six hours of this torture. Before today the boss had kept it simple and less painful, he'd have his Persian scratch James, his Machamp or Golem beat James until he was hardly conscious or after a particularly stressful day at work simply whip James himself. But now Jessie and Meowth were gone and the real pain, both mental and physical had begun.

There was a large bipedal feline Pokemon who James had never seen before standing above him. He had a white body, a large purple tail and stomach. He also had a feline head and he stood up on two legs. He looked like an enlarged mix of a cat, squirrel and a kangaroo.

Whenever this Pokemon did so much as wave his hand James felt pain. He currently felt as though his entire body was being burnt, stung, whipped and basically attacked by Pokemon of all different types. He desperately wished he could escape but as he was tied to the ceiling by large metal hand-cuffs and his feet didn't even touch the floor he knew there was simply no hope.

All of a sudden Giovanni came up on a large screen. The pain stopped and James was left panting and shaking.

"You fool, you make me sick," Giovanni said.

Giovanni snapped his fingers and the hand cuffs released James. James fell on the ground with an umph. He tried to stand up but was in too much pain too, so he stayed in a heap on the ground.

"Release your Pokemon to me," Giovanni ordered.

James couldn't do that. He just couldn't. He knew Giovanni would hurt them and they meant too much to him.

"No, please no," James begged.

"James must I remind you of the button I am holding in my hands right now. One press of this red button and your precious girlfriend and kitten will be destroyed." Giovanni warned, he held the controller with a single red button so that James could see it and slowly raised his hand towards the red button.

"NO!" James yelled.

"Oh then you will release your Pokemon to me?" Giovanni said.

"Y-yes," James said.

James instinctually released his Mime Jr., Carnivine, Victreebel and Weezing.

"What levels are these weak Pokemon?" Giovanni asked.

"L-level fifteen," James said turning red.

"These Pokemon are so weak they could never be used for anything except for practice. Mewtwo!"

Giovanni said.

Mewtwo waved his hand once and all of James Pokemon fell.

"W-what did you do to them?" James asked, more tears stung his eyes as he looked at his Pokemon, the only friends he had left lying limp on the floor.

Giovanni just smiled.

"Yo-you killed them you monster," James said holding his Weezing. They had been through so much together and now he was dead. Giovanni had killed him. James cried openly. He knew Jessie would be ashamed of him for doing so. Jessie would want him to fight, but he just didn't have it in him. He wasn't strong like she was.

"Mewtwo," Giovanni said.

Mewtwo waved his arm causing James who was still holding his dead Weezing to fly across the room. His body hit the wall, causing many of his cuts to reopen. And as soon as the torture had stopped it started again. James held his Weezing and shook.

"Mewtwo don't hold back. I want you to really hurt him." Giovanni said.

The previous pain James had felt could have been a paper cut compared to what he felt now. He clutched Weezing to his chest and sobbed. This was unbearable.

"Mewtwo hurt him more." Giovanni said.

James whimpered. He was now thrashing around on the ground. He tried to control this because he knew that if it continued soon he would hurt himself more. But he just couldn't stop. His last though as he fell unconscious was that he would never see Jessie again.

Jessie stared at the Officers in pure amazement. They had assembled in a mere three hours. Now every Officer Jenny and everyone working under Officer Jenny was standing with their Pokemon waiting for further orders. Apparently there was a special code that went out whenever it was suspected that they had found a Team Rocket headquarters. Code Purple, James would have been so happy. Jessie stopped herself with as she felt a fierce pain in her stomach, she couldn't think of James. It was far too painful.

"So you know where the Team Rocket headquarters is," Officer Jenny from Vermilion City asked a clearly smitten Brock.

"We most certainly do and for one small diner date I could tell you." Brock said.

Misty hit Brock across the back of his head very hard. She then rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, Jessie knows she'll tell you where it is," Misty said.

"Jessie can you tell me where the Team Rocket headquarters is," Officer Jenny of Cerulean City asked Jessie.

"Yes," Jessie said.

Jessie told Officer Jenny of Vermillion City and she took down careful directions.

Everyone walked there because it was so close. When they got there Cop Jenny of Pewter City stood in front of everyone.

"Ok now I know we've run drills for this for months but now this is the real thing. We finally have a headquarters. The world would be a better place without Team Rocket and now here's our chance to make the world better. Lock up as many of these creeps as you possibly can and remember to let your Pokemon help you. So is everyone ready?" Cop Jenny said.

Meowth rolled his eyes at her prep talk he had almost though Officer Jenny was cool but after her prep talk that illusion was over.

"Jessie well take care of Team Rocket so you can focus on helping James." Ash said.

"Pika," Pikachu said reassuring that he would help take care of Team Rocket.

"Thanks guys," Jessie said. She didn't know how to thank them for all their help but before she could even try Officer Jenny blew her whistle.

The group ran into the headquarters. Once they were inside there were several screams and Pokemon attacks being fired in all different ways. Several Officers were handcuffing members of Team Rocket and the Rocket signal was going off.

Jessie and Meowth tried their best to dodge as many attacks as they could. They ran down the hall and opened as many doors as they could, both dead set on finding James.

"Any idea where they're keeping him," Meowth asked.

"No," Jessie said narrowly dodging a fire bolt.

Meowth and Jessie had absolutely no choice but to continue to dodge attacks, stay out of Jenny's way and open and look in as many doors as they possibly could. This continued for several minutes until they reached a large brass door.

"I think this might be it," Meowth said.

Jessie and Meowth had to work together to pry open the door. Once they finally opened it and crept inside both Jessie and Meowth gasped. There lying on the floor completely unconscious was their James. Jessie and Meowth both ran to their friend.

He looked horrible. His hair was a mess and various hair strands were stuck together with a mix of sweet, blood and dirt. His once beautiful face was now crunched closed in pain. It was obvious that he had a fever as soon as Jessie touched his face. There was a tear track running down his face. And dirt stained his face.

His already skinny body now looked as if he had been starved, which Jessie realized he truly had been in the past few weeks. There was a large rip in his once tight 'Prop Of Giovanni' shirt. Through this Jessie could see a great number of the scars and bruises James had accumulated through the weeks. James gasped he could also see his bones due to his skininess. This was not good.

Meowth surveyed James Weezing that he was clutching to his chest.

"J-jess, that isn't a fainted Pokemon." Meowth said.

"You mean," Jessie asked.

Meowth nodded.

"What about the others?" Jessie asked, as she looked at the limp Pokemon that lined the door.

Meowth solemnly nodded his head.

"Mime Jr…. Carnivine… Victreebel…," Jessie asked.

Meowth nodded after every Pokemon Jessie listed.

Jessie gasped. The fully horror of the situation had hit her.

"W-why would he do that?" Jessie asked.

"I think he was trying to hurt James through his Pokemon," Meowth said. "Giovanni has James figured out he knows the worst thing you can do to the guy is hurt his friends."

"We have to get him out of here," Jessie said.

Meowth nodded his head.

"Seviper, Arbok, Wobbuffet" Jessie said releasing her Pokemon.

"We need you to make sure James doesn't get hit by a Pokemon while I carry James out of here. Protect James." Jessie said.

All of her Pokemon nodded. Jessie began to carry James out of the place. He was way too light and Jessie vowed that as soon as James was well enough she would treat him to an extra large double fudge banana strawberry cherry split, James favorite.

The team of Pokemon worked as a finely trained unit, which was weird because there was nothing finely trained about them. Sevier, Arbok, Wobbuffet and Meowth surrounded James and Jessie . Wobbuffet walked in front of Jessie. Meowth walked behind them. Sevier was to their right and Arbok to their left. Pokemon attacks kept flying at them because the battle between Team Rocket and Officer Jenny was still raging all around them. But they managed to survive because whenever an attack came their way either they all dodged it or one of the Pokemon took the attack so James wouldn't get hurt. Meowth got very wet and Arbok got burned but besides that everything was fine.

Then it happened. They were half way thought the last hall when James opened his eyes.

"J-Jessie," James asked.

Jessie was so stunned to hear his voice that she stopped running long enough for Meowth to get hit by a physic beam that luckily wasn't confusion. Then Jessie kept running while she talked.

"James are you ok?" Jessie asked.

Pikachu's electric beam went towards them and they barely dodged it.

"I'm ok. Jessie wh-where are we?" James asked.

"We're in the Team Rocket Head Quarters, but not for long we've almost got you out of here. You're safe. Meowth and I are here." Jessie said gingerly as dodged a particularly hot fire blast. The heat brushed her ear. They were so close they only had about five or ten more feet to run.

"Jessie," James said.

"Yes," Jessie asked.

"I love you," James said.

Once again Jessie almost stopped in her tracks but she had too keep running and anyway there was no way she had actually heard him correctly.

"What did you say James," Jessie asked.

A few moments went passed.

"James?" Jessie asked again.

There was no reaction and Jessie knew that James had become unconscious again. Luckily she had gone to nurse school so she knew that people often drifted in and out of consciousness or else she would have been really freaked out.

Jessie kept running. She had almost gotten James out of this filthy prison. She kept running until she got to the door and then suddenly she was free. He was safe.

When she was out she looked for a spare Officer Jenny who she knew would be standing around for back up.

"There you are," Officer Jenny from Pewter City said. "I'm glad you made it. We have to take him to Nurse Joy, she'll know what to do with him."

"Right," Jessie said.

Jessie looked around to make sure no one heard her and then bent down and whispered something into James ear that she would never admit to anyone ever.

"I love you too," Jessie whispered.

Thank you so much for. I hoped you enjoyed this. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys I'm soooo sorry that it took me so long to update this. I really am, please try not to kill me I just lost my inspiration but now here it is without further ado the last chapter of James Needs Help.

James was dead. Giovanni had finally done it. He had finally managed to kill James. James broken body now lay in the cold cellar of Giovanni's torture room. But his soul was in heaven. James knew that must be true. How else could he explain the fact that he was being held by not just any angel but the only one he wanted to be held by?

Sure James was in a great deal of physical pain, which he though would be rid of once he died. Also there seemed to be tiny IVs embedded into his skin which only added to his pain. Despite the pain he was in emotional heaven. Soft red hair was touching his face. The smooth gloves which encompassed the hands of James' angels hands were stroking his face gently and the beautiful eyes of Jessie were staring into James face.

"Jessie," James asked, daring himself to believe his good luck.

Jessie seemed to get quickly out of a trace. She moved her hands quickly away from James face and moved off of James bed uncomfortably, letting James head lay back onto the pillows as she stopped looking at him.

"Jessie," James repeated ignoring her awkward reaction to realizing he was conscious. James needed to hear her voice, needed to know this was real.

"Yes James," Jessie said. Strangely she sounded like a mother.

"Am I alive?" James said. James voice was raspy because he had been yelling in pain for so long but he was still able to whisper.

"Of course you are James. Meowth and I took you from that place and you never have to go back to _him_." Jessie said trying not to sound mad.

Meowth who was sitting next to Jessie and James had been resting his eyes before but now he was pretending to sleep. He knew it was about time the two troublemakers got together and he was giving them some alone time to talk.

"Jess where are we?" James asked.

"We're in the hospital." Jessie said.

"W-why?" James needed to know why they were in the hospital if Jessie or Meowth got hurt while trying to save him he would never forgive himself.

Jessie sighed.

"James look at yourself. Do I really have to answer that question? You're covered in bruises and cuts, you're ten pounds underweight, and when Meowth and I got to you in Giovanni's torture room you were completely unconscious. We though you were dead James. You almost died." Jessie said.

"Meowth! Meowth? Is Meowth ok?" James asked beginning to hit a panic attack.

"MEOWTH! How can you think of Meowth right now? Did you not hear me James you almost died! Can't you think of yourself for five minutes?" Jessie roared.

James looked away in shame and Jessie mentally slapped herself. Why could she not be nice for once?

"I-I'm sorry… It's just my Pokémon… Giovanni… Need to know if Meowth is alive… Please…" James said. He was turning red.

Oh course, Jessie though after what James been through and Giovanni killed all of his other Pokémon, of course, he was worried about Meowth. It only made sense.

"Meowth is fine," Jessie said gesturing down towards James's feet where Meowth laid looking quite content.

"And you Jessie? Are you ok?" James asked.

"Yes I'm fine." Jessie said as she fought back irritation.

"D-did you get hurt Jess trying to save me," James asked.

"No James I did NOT get hurt. I was briefly hit by a Pokémon's water beam but it did not hurt me nearly as badly as being TORTURED by Giovanni hurt you James. START THINKING ABOUT YOURSELF AND STOP WORRYING ABOUT ME!" Jessie yelled.

Jessie crossed her arms over her chest and several awkward silence moments passed.

"I'm sorry Jessie," James barely managed to whisper. His throat hurt him so badly, but he was truly sorry that he had upset Jessie. He wanted them to go back to her holding him, but he knew that wasn't likely.

"No, James, I'm sorry." Jessie said.

Several more awkward moments passed.

"James what- what did Giovanni do to you?" Jessie asked.

"I…" James started but trailed off.

"No please James I need to know. Tell me," Jessie asked.

James knew he could never say no to Jessie but he was embarrassed and ashamed. He knew Jessie would be ashamed of him if she knew he didn't even fight back.

"Giovanni he….I…," James started.

"It's ok I'm here." Jessie said even surprising herself with her loving tone.

"Giovanni he…" James started but then had to stop because tears were coming to his eyes.

"I'm weak Jessie. Giovanni kept hurting me and he even killed my Pokémon and I didn't even try to… I didn't fight back. Giovanni had a button and he said if he pressed it-it would kill you and Meowth. Now I realize he was lying but I was so scared and I couldn't let you or Meowth get hurt. So I did everything he asked me to, everything. You must be so embarrassed by me Jess. I tried to be brave but I'm not brave. I don't deserve to be your partner. I'm sorry." James said.

"James how could you believe that?" Jessie asked.

"It's true Jess I try to be a man but I'm just a little boy." James said as he blushed and looked away.

Jessie held James's check and forced him to look at her.

"James how could you believe that? You suffered so much heck you practically died to protect me and you think you're weak. No, you're a man James. You're you're my hero." Jessie said. Jessie was blushing and she felt very uncomfortable but she knew James needed to hear the truth.

"Really," James asked his eyes becoming hearts.

"Of course, just don't tell Meowth I'd never hear the end of it." Jessie said gesturing towards Meowth.

James and Jessie giggled.

"Do you still want to know what he did to me Jess?" James asked.

"Yes," Jessie said.

James took several deep breaths to relax him before he started.

"The first night was the worst. Giovanni ordered his men to hold me down and cut my hair." James started tearing up as he ran his hands through his now ugly hair in disgust. "And the men died my hair then they forced me to wear those hideous clothes. I think you remember the shirt… They pierced my ears and Jess you know how afraid of needles I am." James shivered.

"Then just when I though it was over Giovanni came on this big TV screen and a large man wearing black came into my cellar. Giovanni asked me what I was and I said a Rocket. Then the man whipped me and Giovanni asked me again. This continued until I realized what I was supposed to say. I didn't want to Jessie. I didn't want to; but the whip hurt so badly and I though if I said it they would stop so I did." James said.

"What did you say James?" Jessie asked.

"I said I was Giovanni's slave with no feelings to be used as he wished." James said. Shame washed over him.

"Then Giovanni asked what he was to me and I was so broken that I just gave up and I said he was my master." James said.

James paused for several moments to control his breathing. He really didn't want keep crying, especially not in front of Jessie.

"Go on James," Jessie asked.

"Then I was left tied on the whipping rack without my shirt on to fall asleep. The next day things got worse. I was only allowed to eat one small meal. Talking to you and Meowth that day was horrible I knew he was using me to hurt you but there wasn't anything I could do about it." James said.

"I was mean to you that day," Jessie said. The memory hurt her.

"It's okay. The days pasted and things got worse, I was hardly ever allowed to eat, I was beat by fierce level hundred Pokémon almost everyday and I found myself giving into Giovanni more and more. I would do anything he asked me for just a small piece of bread or a smaller beating. The only time I ever protested to what he was doing was when he insulted you or Meowth. And Giovanni, he… he killed my Pokémon." James said. James couldn't help it, he was crying like a small school boy now. He knew it probably disgusted Jessie to see him like this. He knew she only loved tough men.

"Shh James, shh, it's okay." Jessie said once again surprising herself with her kind tone.

James took several moments to breathe and calm down before he continued.

"Jessie," James started his next sentence. He sounded scared. "Giovanni used more than physical torture, sometimes he would even force me to… to," James paused. He contemplated lying to Jessie; he really didn't want to let her know what Giovanni made him do.

"Yes," Jessie asked.

James sighed he really didn't want to tell her but he knew Jessie would make him. James also knew that Jessie being so nice to him would end soon. He just didn't want it to end this soon. He knew this was typical of his life; he almost died to protect his one true love and then she left him.

"Giovanni made me give quick kisses to a few of my co-workers, including Cassidy." James said.

Jessie began to turn red. It looked like sparks were flying out of her head. James prepared to hear Jessie tell him how much she hated James for kissing the enemy. Jessie turned redder as the seconds passed and there were a few moments of very uncomfortable silence.

"WHO DOES THAT WOMAN THINK SHE IS? I HATE HER!" Jessie screamed in a squeaky high pitched tone. James flinched; he was so stressed out that he didn't hear that Jessie was referring to a girl and he assumed Jessie was talking about him. James also felt bad for everyone in the hospital; Jessie was screaming so loud that anyone who was previously asleep was now wide awake.

"AND I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! WHY, WHY WOULD HE DO SUCH A THING! HE JUST ASSUMES THAT HE OWNS THE WORLD! OH I WOULD LOVE TO FACE HIM RIGHT NOW, GIVE HIM A PIECE OF MY MIND, GIVE HIM A SMALL PIECE OF WHAT HE DESERVES!" Jessie continued to yell.

James was quivering now as he began scooting away from Jessie without even realizing that he was doing it. James didn't know why Jessie was talking to him as if he wasn't there or why she was talking about wanting to give him a piece of her mind instead of beating him up then and there. But James, in his delusional self-hating state was sure that Jessie was talking about him.

"THE NERVE! I HATE OUR EX-BOSS! HE JUST THINKS THAT HE CAN FREELY GIVE WHAT I'VE BEEN WORKING TO GET FOR YEARS! I JUST WISH I COULD KILL HIM!" Jessie continued.

James paused. Jessie heard that Giovanni had forced James to kiss other women and her reaction was to get mad at Giovanni for 'giving away what she had been working to get for years.' Maybe Jessie wasn't yelling at James but instead yelling at Giovanni and maybe Jessie wanted…

"AND CASSIDY! CASSIDY OF ALL PEOPLE! OH THIS MAKES ME MAD, SHE'S MY COMPETETION IN EVERYTHING ELSE; IT'S NOT FAIR THAT SHE SHOULD BE MY COMPETETION IN GETTING THIS FIRST! I SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN IT FIRST!" Jessie kept yelling.

James gasped he was almost a hundred percent sure that Jessie was talking about wanting to be the first person to kiss James. Jessie knew that James had never been kissed before this.

"Jessie?" James asked, but Jessie was so mad that she hardly heard him.

"I WANTED THIS! ME! I WANTED THIS AND I DESERVED IT MORE! I WORKED TO BE HIS FRIEND, WHILE I WAS MEAN BUT I STILL EARNED IT FAR MORE THAN THOES JERKS DID! ATLEAST I WAITED, WAITED, DID THE PROPER THING AND WAITED UNTIL I KNEW HE WANTED ME TOO!" Jessie kept yelling.

"Jessie, Jessie, JESSIE!" James finally had to yell to get Jessie's attention and to get her to stop yelling and listen to him.

"Jessie what are you talking about? What did you mean when you said that Giovanni gave away what you've been working for for years? What do you mean 'Cassidy got it first'? What is it? What do you mean you worked for it, you worked to be his friend, you waited until you knew I... I mean he wanted you too?" James asked.

Jessie looked around the room like she had forgotten she was there. She turned red again but this time it was from embarrassment.

"I-umm-I…" Jessie muttered helplessly.

James was hit by sudden inspiration.

He reached forward and gently grabbed Jessie's face. He began to suddenly kiss her with all of the passion and all of the love he had always felt for her. Jessie struggled to escape James' strong grasp out of shock but she soon started to kiss him back. They kissed for several long moments, just loving the feeling of each others lips. James found the courage to do what he had always wanted to and ran his figures through Jessie's long beautiful hair. Jessie sighed at James' touch and began to touch his soft velvet face.

After a few long passionate moments the two pulled away from their kiss but James kept holding Jessie and Jessie kept her hand on James' face.

"Is that what you were talking about wanting?" James asked.

"Yeah," Jessie sighed.

The two were silent; both enjoying the ecstasy they felt from finally kissing each other.

"I love you Jessie, I always have and I always will." James declared.

Jessie hesitated. She knew that she loved James and she knew that she had already said it. But she told him that when he was unconscious, now he could hear her. Having people know you love them makes you weak and Jessie was always taught to only be strong. She was scared of the depth of her own emotions. James mistranslated her silence and let her go, he looked hurt.

"I'm sorry Jessie, I though you…" James trailed off.

"It's okay," Jessie paused. "I love you too you idiot." She finally said.

Jessie and James laughed at this and smiled at each other.

"Now, Jessie, where were we?" James said as he giggled like a happy school girl.

Jessie smiled back at James and they began to kiss again, this time slower, until they fell asleep in each others arms.

Well there it is, I'm so sorry it took me so long to finish this but I hope it was worth the wait. Please review : )


End file.
